Code Hertz
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During Holiday in the Fog thanks to Sissi staying a female staff member had to as well, and Ms. Hertz volunteered. When she's the one that finds Jeremy wondering around in the gym at night and sees the smoke she gets suspicious. When it tries to kill her and her students, she gets pissed and protective. Now she joins the Lyoko Warriors as an overprotective mama bear. watch out Xana


**Code Lyoko AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during Holiday in the Fog Mrs. Hertz had stayed at the school as well as had been the one to find Jeremy instead of Jim and followed Yumi and Odd to the Factory and got virtualized on Lyoko? AU OOC and slight bashing.)**

"Jeremy are you alright?" A familiar elderly females voice asked patting a harshly coughing Jeremy on the back, causing him to jump and spin around in surprise. Standing behind him looking at him in concern was none other than his science teacher Mrs. Hertz.

"Professor Hertz? I didn't know you had stayed here too." Jeremy said still coughing a little to clear his lungs of the little bit of smoke he had inhaled.

"Since there was one female left here with two males Principal Delmas requested that one of the female staff members stay here as well incase Sissi needed help with some 'female problems'. Since I had nothing planned for the break anyways…I volunteered. I was going to my rooms to sleep for the night when I saw you sneaking across the grounds so I followed you. I got here just as you opened the door. What was that smoke?" Ms. Hertz asked looking at the door behind Jeremy suspiciously as she gently steered the boy away from it as if it would fling open all by itself.

"I don't know. I was going for a walk to clear my head and I thought I heard something so I investigated and saw the smoke. I breathed some of it in and it made me cough so I closed the door." Jeremy said hating the fact that he was lying to the stern but kind woman. Ms. Hertz could tell he was lying but pulled part of her lab coat over her mouth and nose and opened the door anyways, releasing her coat in surprise while Jeremy softly uttered a curse word.

"Hmm. Whatever it was is gone now, not even a trace. That's strange, while smoke would go through the ventilation system at least some of it should be left. Especially since smoke can't travel that fast without a strong wind current, and there isn't any wind or windows in here." Hertz said narrowing her eyes as she looked around the room, she caught sight of the spilled containers and her eyes narrowed even further. She didn't know what was in those containers but she was going to find out.

"Oh no it's X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy muttered almost too low for Hertz to hear, almost being the keyword. She looked at him in confusion as he looked slightly panicked but didn't explain why.

"Come on Jeremy, I'll escort you back to your room so you don't get in trouble with Jim and tomorrow morning you and I are going to have a small talk about who this X.A.N.A. person is." Hertz said gently guiding the boy out of the gym and towards the dormitory, only for them to be ambushed by Jim almost as soon as they got through the dorm door.

"And where did you go young man?!" Jim asked glaring dangerously at Jeremy who flinched and backed up slightly only to be stopped by Ms. Hertz putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He had too much on his mind to go to sleep so he took a small walk in order to clear his head. I came across him on my own walk towards my rooms and decided to escort him back since I knew you wouldn't believe him if he told you that without a witness to back him up." Hertz said sternly and dangerously to Jim who grinned sheepishly at her.

"Alright then young man. Walks' over so get up to your room!" Jim ordered while Jeremy shot Ms. Hertz a thankful look that earned a small smile from the elderly woman.

"Don't forget to come see me tomorrow Jeremy so we can finish that talk about what we discussed a few minutes ago." Ms. Hertz called after the retreated blond boy before turning and ignoring Jim's calls for her to have a 'good night' as she went to her rooms and thought about what she had seen and heard earlier.

Almost as soon as she had woken up, much later than usual at about 9 o clock or so, she got dressed and looked out her window only to see Jeremy coughing and surrounded by smoke as Yumi and Ulric, both of whom shouldn't be there, dragged him to safety. Instantly alert Hertz ran out the door to her rooms, pausing for a second to grab a Japanese hand fan she had gotten from a trip to Japan once when she was younger.

"Jeremy! Yumi! Ulric!" Hertz called as she fanned the smoke away from herself trying to get to her students as she exited the building and entered the courtyard.

"Is that Ms. Hertz?" She heard Ulric ask from the nearby park that she quickly made her way over too, only to see Jeremy lying on the ground with Ulric and Yumi hovering over him worriedly.

"There you three are! I don't know what's going on but it's obvious you three do! Tell me everything now!" Hertz demanded as she fanned some of the smoke out of her way with a small cough as she finally made it to the three teens.

"Not now. Jim and Sissi are…still inside." Jeremy managed to tell the two other teens while Ulric stood up.

"I'll go. Yumi you get Jeremy and Ms. Hertz to safety." Ulric said beginning to run off into the smoke back towards the dorms only to turn around when Ms. Hertz called his name.

"Here! The smoke is dangerous so take this to keep it at bay. Try not to break it!" Ms. Hertz said handing him the fan and causing him to nod to her thankfully as he ran off into the smoke.

"Yumi we got to…get…to the factory…and help…Aelita." Jeremy muttered to Yumi who nodded and helped him up, nearly dropping him for a second before Ms. Hertz came to their rescue.

"I don't know who this Aelita is but I'm taking a guess that you mean the old abandoned factory. I may not know what this has to do with anything but you two will fill me in on the way. Let's go." Hertz said throwing Jeremy's arm around her shoulders and supporting the blond boy who looked at her thankfully. A few more steps into the woods and Hertz tensed as someone jumped out of a tree in front of them, only to relax slightly when she saw who it was.

"Odd you got here just in the nick of time." Yumi said sighing in relief while Odd looked surprised at seeing Ms. Hertz there but shook it off quickly when he realized who _wasn't_ there.

"Where's Ulric?" Odd asked immediately as he stood up from his cat like position and took Ms. Hertz place in supporting Jeremy.

"Back at school rescuing Jim and Sissi." Yumi said immediately as they made it out of the forest and into the factory with Hertz following them the whole way. She was staring at the super computer in wonder and curiosity while Jeremy leaned against the wall nearby and Yumi and Odd checked the news real quick only to see the whole town had been affected by the smoke. Jeremy trying to stand slightly knocked Ms. Hertz out of her stupor as she helped him stand while he called for Odd and Yumi's attention just as Yumi turned off the monitor.

"Odd…help me get over to the super computer. Then get ready…to dive in…and take Ms. Hertz with…you…we need all the…help we can…get right now."


End file.
